CLBR
by the-hardcore-icon
Summary: Join 4 unlikely friends as they traverse rement to protect the kingdoms as Team CLBR! (Caliber)
1. Conner

On the outskirts of Vale lived a teenage boy by the name of Conner. His parents had died when he was five years old and because of this he spent the rest of his life in an orphange. One day Conner was taking a stroll through the local farmers market. "Well, well, well...look at all of this potential." He thought to himself. He spotted a fruit stand not too far from where he was and decided it was time for lunch.

Conner pulled his hood up so it would hide his face when he looked down. He started to slowly walk towards the fruit stand, gently bumping into other people as he moved. As he walked past the stand he quickly grabbed an apple and slide it into his pocket but the theft had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey you, in the hood! Don't move a muscle!" shouted an agitated salesman. Conner froze for a second then took off running as fast as he could. Still being chased, Conner ducked into a very poorly lit allyway and hid behind a dumpster. The salesman arrived a few short moments later searching for the hooded theif, "Come out and get the beating you desirve you lowlife!"

Pissed about being called a lowlife, Conner showed himself pulling his hood down revilng his wolf ears showing the salsman he was a fanus. "Now see, That's where your wrong. I mean come on...five len for an old and brusied apple? That's insanity...if you ask me I just did your custemers a favor." said Conner taking a not so juciy bite from the apple.

"So, you saw the price huh? Well now your going to pay it!" The salesman charged at Conner with a closed fist only to have him move out of the way. Conner spit out the apple he had in his mouth before speaking, "I guess you don't want to talk this out huh? Ok tubby, come get a piece." Enraged by being called fat, the salesman tries to hit Conner yet again but this time Conner threw the apple at him hitting him square in the eye.

About this time the salesman pulles a dust pistol out from his pocket. "End of the road for you thief!" but as the salesman said this Conner had already pulled his sword out from it's sheath and had it at his neck. "I don't think so pig, put it down and kick it behind you or I slit your jugular right here and now." The salesman does as he's told and kickes his gun away. "Good boy" says Conner with an evil smile. "Now, all I wanted was an apple that should've been in the trash but this fighting has worked up quite the appitite."

"Here, take my money, I don't need it." says the salesman as he throws Conner his wallet. Conner picks it up with the blade still on the neck of his lastest foe. "Well don't mind if I do take your len, it's much better in my hands anyways. Now, from now on...you stay away from Ashley and her family or you'll be seeing me again...got it?" asked Conner pushing his sword harder into the salesman's neck.

"G-got it, l-l-loud and c-clear sir." "Good, just remeber I'll be watching you." Conner walks away destroying the dust pistol with a hard stomp as he put his hood back on. The salesman, relived that his life had been spared, fell to the ground in tears.


	2. Leon

Sitting at the restaurant within the Wildcard night club Leon, a 21 year old beawolf faunus, glanced over towards the back of the club. He noticed a small group of White Fang gathering by the back door. Slowly he took a sip of his drink. "Show time" he whispered as he got up from his seat. The White Fang stepped out the door into the back alley. Leon stealthily followed as he stepped into the dark ally. He noticed there was not a soul to be found. "Now where in remnant did those pricks go?" he mumbled.  
"Looking for us?" a voice called out from behind him. Leon sighed as he turned; he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed roughly 30 members of the White Fang standing before him. "Oh sweet hell" muttered Leon. He paused then said "I was looking for the shitter but I see you guys are busy so I'll be on my way." He turned to leave and was surprised when he bumped into a somewhat sturdy object.  
He ran his hands across the odd shape standing in front of him. "Ok, now who's bright idea was it to put a wall here?!" Shouted Leon as he backed up. It was then that he saw a 7 foot member of the white fang standing inches away from him. Leon looked up at him and then took another step back.  
"What did your mama put in her titty milk, growth hormones?" Leon said with a nervous chuckle. The massive faunus growled deeply at this. "You're going to regret that you puny bitch." The faunus grabbed Leon up by his neck and slammed him into the ground. "Give back what is mine and i might let you go." mumbled leon with a groan. The faunus backed up with a grin. "Finish the job boys." he said as he turned to walk away. Without hesitation the white fang jumped on Leon.  
Perched up on a nearby building Conner watched as the white fang pummeled Leon. "Well I guess I better help him out." said Conner to himself as he drew his sword, Wolfs vexation, but before he could leap in Conner heard a distinct yell. He watched as the White Fang were flung back and right in the middle of all the chaos stood Leon. He had sharp fangs, wolf like ears and the tail of a beowolf. His eyes lit up a bright red as he emerged unscaved by the white fangs wrath.  
"Well that's new" whispered Conner. He watched as the massive faunus turned and charged at Leon with an outstretched arm in an attempt to close line him. Connor was intrigued to see Leon disappear in a puff of smoke. Confused, the faunus scanned the surrounding area."Come face me like a man!" yelled the faunus with a booming voice. From out of the shadows behind the faunus came a whistle. Frustrated he turned to face his opponent as Leon stood propped up against the clubs far wall with a rose in his mouth. Calmly he removed the rose from his mouth and with a grin he tossed it at the faunus. As it grazed his cheek Leon rushed the faunus.  
Leon struck the faunus over and over and it seemed as if he were moving twice the speed of any normal being. The faunus grabbed hold of Leons neck. "I'm going to break you in two!" shouted the angry and annoyed faunus. Leon kicked the faunus breaking free of his grasp. Leon regained his bearings and rushed the faunus yet again with one final strike, Leon hit the faunus square in the jaw sending him flying.  
The faunus hit the ground with a thud. Leon turned toward the back of the ally to see a sachel laying on the ground. Leon franticly searched threw it until he finally pulled out two gauntlets. As he fastened them on, Connor watched as the massive faunus staggered to his feet and slowly made his way towards Leon. Conner leaped down in front of him only for leon ready up, preparing for another fight. "Get down!" yelled Conner. Leon dropped to the ground as Conner activated the shield on his arm and flung it at the faunus. His shield struck the faunus knocking him off balance. Leon jumped to his feet and glanced over at Connor thanking him. Conner nods, "I got a plan, follow my lead." He says. Conner then charges at the faunus with Leon hot on his trail .Conner does a quick dive-roll to get his shield off the ground so he can hold it above his head. Leon jumps landing on Connor's shield as Conner readies himself and with every bit of strength,strength,tosses Leon into the air, Leon glides through the air as if he's weightless. Meanwhile the faunus charged at Conner, only for Conner to slap him away with his shield. The faunus snarled at Connor as he again threw his shield. The faunus, seeing this coming, rolled to dodge the shield. Conner looked up at Leon as he flipped through the air majestically. With a flip of his wrist his gauntlets began to move sliding back and forth becoming more broad and a bit more jagged. From the gauntlets emerged two swords although they seemed to be in pieces at first but as Connor watched each piece found its place and magnetized to one another forming two jagged, edgy swords.  
Leon threw the swords at the faunus and as he did, Conner noticed a chain strung out from both of the swords, wrapping around the handle and stretching to the gauntlets. The swords struck the ground on each side of the faunus and slowly the chains began to crank pulling Leon closer and closer to his target. As leon neared the faunus he swung knocking Leon back into the air. Leon tugged on the chains and his swords came flying back to him.  
Leon firmly gripped his swords and charged at the faunus. The faunus swung but Leon ducked uppercutting the faunus into the the air. Conner chuckled "watch this" he whispered to Leon as he tossed his sword into the air only for to have it hover over the faunus for a bit then there was a loud bang and the faunus came flying back down. Leon and Conner ran as the faunus hit the ground with a loud thud making a giant meteor sized crater in the ground they glanced at eachother back and forth for a bit. "You think he's ok?" Asked Leon. Conner smiled at this, "yeah, no he's dead."  
Quickly Leon's gauntlets returned to normal "good" he said with a chuckle. "He was kind of a dick." They both burst into laughter at this. "so, what were you doing in a dark ally all by yourself?" asked Leon " I had a job to do out here for a girl I know." Leon glared at Conner "Dude, that sounds all kinds of creepy." he replied Conner laughed then glanced over at Leon's gauntlets. "so what's so important about those things any way?" he asked Leon. Leon sighed at this "They belonged to my brother." he replied Conner held out his hand to shake. "My name is Conner by the way." he said. Leon shook his hand "my friends call me Leon." he replied  
said "Hey, how about we get out of here before more white fang show up?" said Conner. Leon nodded and they both ran toward the street and proceeded down the sidewalk. "And just where do you think you do you two are going?" a voice called out behind them. Conner drew his sword out of habit because nothing good ever followed that turned around to see a tall man with white hair, round sunglasses, and a dark green trench coat. "My names professor ozpin." he announced. Conner shethed his sword at this as Ozpin continues to speak. "I'm the headmaster of Beacon academy." "I know who you are but why are you here?" asked Conner. Ozpin nodded, "Would you boys walk with me? I'd like to have a chat with you both." Connor and Leon looked at each other then nodded as they followed Ozpin down the sidewalk, past the ally, and into the nearest Dinner.


	3. Bareina

The sun had fallen abruptly, exposing the darkness hidden behind the light. Stars were glistening, and silence filled the air. There was a smiling child prancing through the forest, with not a worry in her life. Her hair was a deep green; which gracefully faded into its lighter counterpart, and her eyes were a piercing emerald. Strangely, under the lilac accessory, there was a glimpse of something forming on either side of her head. As she moved, the leaves crunched beneath her. The trees began to shed, as the season rolled to autumn.  
The sound of crunching leaves made by the hunter she knew and loved was further than she remembered. The little girl froze, and intently listened. Her smile grew wider, as she called out:  
"Daddy? Why are you all the way over there? The delicious animals don't venture out that far!" She giggled incessantly until she realized someone's footsteps trailed quickly behind his. Her laughter died, and her face shifted to fright. Her father emerges from seemingly nowhere, his expression painted petrified. His eyes were wide, and his tone shaky; he shouted:  
"Barenia, it's not safe! Get out of this place, before it's too late!"  
Her heart pounds in her chest, and she turns away, jolting from her father's traumatizing screeams. Barenia, as he called her, suddenly lost her balance, falling over a seemingly invisible log. She rolls over to face the night sky, as the woods errupt in a fiery blaze. Her skin turns cold, as she lies silently watching her father's demise. Tears taint her clear face; as the silloutte of a ginormous figure approaches, smoke covering every feature, except for what should be eyes, resembling portals to Hell. Her eyes grow heavier, as the smoke begins stealing her breath, and faints briefly after.  
A 22 year old version of the girl jerks awake, simultaneously shivering, and sweating.  
"Another bloody nightmare? Things will never change." She grumbles to herself. She conceals her dragonfly antennas beneath her lilac bow. She reaches for the robe hanging from the bedpost, sluggishly putting her arms through the holes, tying the waist in knots.  
Barenia grabs the violin in front of her nightstand, and pushes open the shabby doors leading her into darkness. The stars glistened, and the moon lit up the dirt trail.  
"I can't believe it's already been 11 years..." She murmured to nobody in particular, her instrument strapped to her back. A black figure suddenly flashed around her, and the shape she knew well no longer pressed against her back. Barenia whipped around, cupped her hands to her mouth, and viciously roared:  
"THIEF. RETURN MY FAMILY HEIRLOOM, OR YOU'LL BE REMORSEFUL!" The figure whom was walking, broke again into a sprint. Barenia furiously glided after him, as her antennas ripped the bow, and a mysterious energy formed her dragonfly wings. The air was chill against her, but it mattered not, as her blood was curdling under her skin. Her speed increased, as the shadow headed towards a storm.  
"Perfect opportunity, I need to catch 'em here."  
The figure stopped dead in their tracks, giving Barenia a chance to lunge. She did so, and in front of them, she landed. The eye of the storm peered down at her, as if it encouraged her. She raised her arms to the sky, and honed all of the electricity she could bare in her hands. White filled the area surrounding the two, and as the saturation lessened, the situation was clear. Barenia stood over a twitching corpse, with her heirloom in her hand.


	4. Raiku

A teenage boy and his mentor clash swords as it is the boy's training period. The mentor gives a quick glance around the environment trying to get the jump on his pupil. The boy sees this and mocks him, "what's the matter old man? Has the student became the master?" he says confidently wielding both of his swords. Knowing he isn't expecting to be shot his mentor signal's the boy's father who happens to be passing by with his rifle in hand.

His father shoots him in the leg downing him and giving the mentor a chance to run at the boy and put his blade at the boy's neck. "Do you yield?" "Tch you won by a cheap shot." The mentor laugh's, "That may be so but your targets are not going to care about fair or unfair, it's your responsibility to be aware of your surroundings Raiku." Raiku pushes his mentors blade away from his neck in annoyance.

"I Know La Gudia, I know...I'll never be worthy of my mother's blades, especially at this rate." Raiku bows his head with slight disrespect as he sheathes his swords and walks away. On his way back to his family villa the village alarm sounds, notifying him that it was time for this month's attack by the White Fang. "One of these days my people and family will never have to deal with these scum again." says Raiku with a slight growl.

Raiku pulls his hood up over his eyes, only to where he can see out but the white fang grunts can't see in. Knowing all too well what Raiku is planning, his father calls to him to both check on him and to make sure he doesn't act out violently because if he did there could be serious consequences.

"What do you scumbags want this time?" Growls Raiku. "Well well well, if it isn't Raiku...you've been giving us problems for a while now. Maybe it's time to remove a thorn from our side." Raiku draws his swords, readying himself for a fight. "Raiku stand down now!" his father shouts. "These animals have been pushing our clan around for far too long! It's time we fight back!" Raiku shouted in response.

"You think you can keep up with the big dogs?! Then prepare yourself fool!" says the white fang commander causing Raiku to charge him, blades drawn and anger rising. The commander sees this obvious attack and simply side-steps Raiku, sending him crashing into the group of white fang like a bowling ball hitting pins.

"Was that the best you got human scum? I've seen better attacks from a 5 year old!" mockes the commander. Raiku regain's his stance before using his semblance, "Tempo Rallenta." Raiku whispers as everything around seems to slow. "Heh, now I've got ya where I want ya."

Raiku charged at his opponent while his spell was still active just to have the commander block yet again but this time Raiku took his other sword and thrust it into the commander's stomach effectively killing him. He deactivated his semblance, releasing his spell, thinking he had won this battle. But to raiku's surprise the rest of the white fang charged him and was able to knock him out with multiple blows to his skull.

When Raiku regained consciousness he could hear screams of his people as his were slaughtered around him. He was able to open slightly to see his father fighting for his life only to get stabbed in the back. Raiku reached towards his father wanting to help him but he blacked out again.

Hour's later Raiku wakes up again, still too weak to move so he laid there helpless as he watched his entire village burn. But as he laid there, he saw what looked to be an ursa through the fog and smoke of his burning village.

This was no normal ursa, this ursa was 3 times the size of an ursa major, with beady red eyes that one would only see in a horror movie, and Raiku saw his mentor, trading blows with what Raiku hoped was only an illusion as he fell back to sleep


	5. An Awkward beginning

Leon and Conner sit silently at the dinner glancing back and forth for a while unsure of what to say to the stranger. "You two are very skilled fighters." says the stranger breaking the silence. The two look over the well dressed man sitting across from them. "I'm sorry what did you say your name is again?" asked Conner. The man smiles "My name is Professor Ozpin" he replies. "I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." "What do you want with us?" asked Leon "The only people allowed in Beacon are those that graduate from a combat school."

"Well I can make some exceptions, after all I am the headmaster." says Ozpin with a slight smile. Conner leans forward,ears perked up, "Are you saying you want us at your school sir? Did my father put you up to this because with all due respect...I dont do handouts." Conner says, still unsure what to think. "Oh, this is no hand-out Conner, I see the true potential you both have of being both guardians and hero's." says Ozpin.

"You mean huntsmen? People risking their lives day in and day out just so the rest of us can sleep a little easier? If that were true then Grimm and The White Fang wouldn't be problems." says Leon with slight irritation in his voice. Ozpin takes a drink of his coffee, choosing his words a little more tactfully before speaking again. "Give'em a break Leon, huntsmen and huntresses do everything they can...hell often times it's the Atlas military holding them back because they think they know better!"

Ozpin nods his head slowly at this, "You're very knowledgeable Conner, he is right Leon, it is not our fault that the white fang has yet to be stopped...as for the grimm well, we simply don't have the manpower or supplies to kill all of them. So it's best to make ways we can live with them."

As Ozpin says this Leon hears mystifying yet graceful music coming from outside, as he turns his head to see where the music is coming from he sees an attractive young lady swiftly pass the dinner doors. She was playing a violin that was in her hands as she seemed to be in a daze. Fiddling away at the strings her hair was long and the color of grass. She wore a pretty green dress and a purple bow that held back her hair so that it didn't fall into her eyes.

Something about her really caught Leons eyes and with a twirl of her dress and a slight giggle she vanished, scurrying away in a crowd that rushed by the diner. "Damn lunchtime rush…" Leon mutters to himself. "Dude, Leon you alright?" Conner asked noticing a spacey Leon. "Yeah, I'm fine, just saw a beautiful maiden is all." Replies Leon.

Little did Leon know, the girl he saw was none other than the award winning violinist, Barenia whom was simply enjoying the day and the sweet melodies she plays. Nobody in the crowd seemed to mind her playing...after all she was extremely skilled and the music was relaxing. Barenia shut her eyes once again as she waltzed down the sidewalk, focusing on nothing but the sweet sounds she made.

A few moments later, someone in a black and red hoodie with the hood up shoulder checks her interrupting her daydream. "Excuse me mister but I do believe you bumped into me." "Yeah so what?" says Raiku, annoyed that he had been stopped for such a petty reason. "I would appreciate it if you apologized." said Barenia crossing her arms. Raiku scoffs at this. "Whatever miss musician, I don't have time to say I'm sorry, I gotta kill every last white fang bastard I can." Raiku begins to walk away only to have Barenia quietly run in front of him putting her hand up to stop him.

"You are being very rude and now I demand an apology!" To Barenia's surprise, Raiku draws one of his swords and puts it to her neck. "And I said I dont have the time." Raiku growls in response. Barenia frowns at this, making her own blade appear from the neck of her violin. "Very well", she says, "I suppose I'll force you to apologize!"

With a grunt, Raiku charged Barenia with a mini sonic boom giving her only a second to raise her violin to defend herself from what would've been a killing blow. Barenia then thrusts the bottom of her instrument into Raiku's stomach causing him to gasp for air. She then grabs her violin by it's neck and uppercuts Raiku with it making him drop his sword.

Seeing an opening she allows her violin to finish it's transformation into her sword. Barenia noticed Raiku still recovering from her previous attack so she decides to strike again as to not give him a chance to recover. Barenia swiftly runs at her staggering opponent ready for anything. She tackles Raiku to the ground putting her sword to his neck similar to how he did to her. "Now" Barenia says catching her breath. "Apologize...or be remorseful."


	6. Beacon Bound

Raiku gets Barenia off him with an angry shove, "Fine, I'm sorry you happy now?!" yells Raiku. Barenia smiles at this then frowns a little. "Yes but you seem to be upset." she says. Raiku rolls his eyes at this, "Hell yeah I'm upset...I'm pissed because now I might miss the damn airship going to beacon!" Raiku puts his sword away and walks out of the ally, bumping into Conner who is walking with his new friend Leon and Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin.

"Can't anybody watch where the hell they're going in this damn city?" growls Raiku. "Look you're the one who needs to be more careful dude, you bumped into me." replies a slightly irritated Conner. "You got a problem with me wolf boy?" barks Raiku getting ready to fight. Conners wolf ears flatten in annoyance, "Here I thought you were a pompous ass before you attacked Barenia. Now I know you're an ass."

Barenia yelps a little at the fact this man she doesn't know, knows her name. Conner hears this and decides to explain himself, "I should explain, my father is a huge fan of your music Miss, he listens to it to relax at night. It's an honor to meet you in person." Barenia breathes a small sigh of relief as Raiku draws his swords in anger. "That's it punk, now you die!" Raiku charges Conner only to have Leon block his attack.

Leon gives a quick smirk before smacking Raiku's swords away using his gauntlet. "If I were you" starts Ozpin, "attacking these two is the last thing I would do." "Pr-professor Ozpin, It's an Honor to me you sir." stutters Raiku.

Ozpin simply smiles before speaking again. "It's nice to meet you too, Your Raiku right? I believe you're on your way to the airship heading to my school are you not?" "Yes sir, I'm afraid I missed it though." says Raiku. "That's quite alright, all four of you can accompany me to Beacon if you wish." Leon, Conner, Raiku and Ozpin all start to walk off when Leon notices Barenia following behind them a short ways.

"Yo, Conner I'll talk to you later alright? Don't let the ship leave without me." Conner nods at this and waves him on. Leon jogs over to Barenia slowly as to not worry her. "Hey, are you alright? I couldn't help but notice you were hanging back a little. The only time somebody isn't with a group there either a threat or shy or a loner. You don't seem like a threat or a loner so that only leaves shy." Says Leon

"Y-yes I'm quite alright, although I don't really know who I can trust yet." Barenia practically whispers. " " I understand, just know that if you ever need anything you can ask me." says Leon. "Thank you kind sir, may I ask your name?"

"I'm Leon, what's your name miss?" "My name is Barenia Jetitikarn, it's a pleasure to meet you Leon." "The pleasure is all mine Miss Jetitikarn." Conner can be seen hanging from the airship shouting, "C'mon ya lovebirds the ship is about to take off!"


End file.
